Tagoma
|Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Shisami (comrade) Guarana (comrade) Sorbet (superior) Frieza (boss) |Gender = Male }} '''Tagoma' (タゴマ; Tagoma) is a secondary antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. He is one of the elite soldiers working under Sorbet on behalf of Frieza in the Frieza Force. His name is a pun on the Japanese word for "egg." Overview Appearance Tagoma is a tall purple-grey humanoid alien. He wears a new type of Battle Armor coloured black, green, and red. He also has black armbands around his wrists and has a visor-like scouter that covers both his eyes. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga On Planet Frieza 17, Tagoma informs Sorbet that the army's second strongest in the Frieza Force ship was blown by an unidentified force. After hearing this, Tagoma and Sorbet set off to find the Dragon Balls to resurrect Frieza. Movie appearances ;Resurrection ‘F’ Tagoma and his accomplice Sorbet are both elite soldiers in the Frieza Force, working under Frieza. Years after Frieza's death, the two come to Earth, collect the Dragon Balls and revive their master. He seems to be Sorbet's favorite henchman, as he cares about him and prefers him over the jealous Shisami, who seems to be on a hidden-competition with him. Tagoma had served in the Third Stellar Region under his superior officer, Sorbet, for years. He's one of Sorbet's finest fighters, and is described by his superior to be a fighter on par with the late Zarbon and Dodoria. When the Frieza Force forces have been outmatched in putting down an uprising in Planet Frieza 448, Sorbet, who is now standing-in-leader of the Frieza Force, has decided that there is no escape. Sorbet decides to revive Frieza so he'll reorganize the empire, and calls Tagoma to join him on a two-person spaceship to Earth. During the operation to revive Frieza, Tagoma shares his concerns about it with Sorbet, emphasizing that Frieza was an evil dictator, who they may just be better off without, Sorbet agrees but says that with the Army's current achievements and weakened power they have no other choice.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of “F” – Chapter One They scout the planet and sees that the Pilaf Gang is collecting the Dragon Balls. Tagoma and Sorbet quickly went to Earth before they find the seventh Dragon Ball. The final Dragon Ball to be retrieved is in the ocean and Tagoma was sent down to retrieve it. Tagoma, Sorbet, and Pilaf Gang go to the desert to summon Shenron to revive Frieza. After Shenron states that he couldn't revive Frieza due to him being cut into pieces, Tagoma suggests that they use the recovery chambers they have built before. On Sorbet's spaceship, Frieza is quickly revived and made whole. Tagoma was briefly reintroduced to Frieza who he forgot who his soldiers were. Frieza starts to describes his plan to avenge his fall at the Saiyans. Tagoma says that Frieza should just ignore the Super Saiyans and focus on the universe. As a result of angering the tyrant, he is blasted by Frieza into outer space, calling Sorbet to help him while Sorbet is torn apart by his demise and screams his name.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015. Power ;Movie Tagoma possesses a power level comparable to that of Zarbon and Dodoria in their prime. Tagoma is easily defeated in a single blast from Frieza in his first form (before his training), whose power level at the time was at this point lower than 530,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Bad Lancer' - His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Tagoma creates a lance out of his own ki and strikes the opponent with it. Video game appearances Tagoma is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the first God Mission (GDM1) series. Voice actors *'Japanese dub': Kazuya Nakai *'FUNimation dub': Micah Solusod * Latin America dub: Ricardo Tejedo *'Brazilian Portuguese dub': Fábio Azevedo Trivia *While in the manga his scouter doesn't get broken by the newly revived Frieza's power level, in the movie it does happen, and Tagoma spends the last moments of his life scouter-less. *Tagoma is voiced by Scott Frerichs, the primary writer and editor of the Dragon Ball Z Abridged fan series. Gallery See also *Tagoma (Collectibles) References ca:Tagoma es:Tagoma pt-br:Tagoma Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Frieza Force